


The Letter

by MaCcallausse_Macy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaCcallausse_Macy/pseuds/MaCcallausse_Macy
Summary: Sometimes a simple letter can change your whole life....(I posted this on my previous Tumblr account but since it got deleted so did this fic so there it is)





	The Letter

Life as Shikamaru knew, had changed ever since the war. The once lazy shinobi was now assistant to the Hokage in this time of peace. He had taken on more work then he'd ever imagine.  
A small smile appeared on his face as he imagined what his younger self would've reacted with the way his life has turned out. How everything he had planed had gotten thrown out the window without second thoughts, all of it because of two very troublesome blonds. One leading the futur of his village and one representing his futur. But it all came at a very troublesome price, while he usualy made sure nothing would turn into a bigger mess, he had failed this time.  
It started simple enough, all he had to do was write a letter, but unfortunatly he had not finished it yet. And it had to be done before midday in order for it to leave on time.  
Just thinking of the the repercussions if this letter was not send on time was enough to make him shudder.

But even with this threat looming over his head he could not write down a single word on his blank page, he almost felt like the paper was judging him, the fact that his brain didn't want to help him out in this situation didn't help either.

By lunchtime he wasn't finished, he only had one hour left before sending that letter, but no matter how hard he tried he never managed to write even one sentence, his brain refusing to come up with anything, it was a first for him.  
Unfortunately, that day he had promised Choji, his best friend, to accompany him to their favorite barbecue place.

« Come on Shikamaru, I want to go eat ! »

« Just give me a second Choji, I need to finish this... » Shikamaru's voice barely above a whisper, not wanting Yurito his subordinate to join in on the conversation. A small blush was starting to appear on his cheeks. That would be a never-ending drag.

« You still haven't finished writing this letter Shikamaru senpai ? » Said the young shinobi, with excitement. Clearly, whispering had not stopped Yurito from listening in.

« Wait, to whom are you writing that letter Shikamaru ? »

« Hummm.... » Started Shikamaru but before he could finish his sentence the younger of the three cut in.

« He has to write to Suna Sir, we apparently have to keep them updated on the new chunin exams, but it's the first time I’ve ever seen senpai take so long to write a report.... »

Now Shikamaru had a full-on blush as he looked up at his childhood friend. The look in his eyes were the same as that of a deer caught by surprise.

« Oh and that correspondent wouldn't be named Temari of the Sand by any chance ? »

« How did you guess Choji-san ? »

The taller man started to laugh while Shikamaru only grunted in defeat putting his head in his hands, trying to hide the blood rushing to his face .

« That explains it, come on Shikamaru you always try to act so smooth and cool, now you are acting like a blushing teenager ? »

Yurito now was just confused and looked back and forth between the older men.

« Why is that shikamaru-senpai ? »

« Please don't ask me that.... »

« Oh ! Is it because you and the Kazekage's sister don't get along ? I've heard that she has quite the temper »

Now Shikamaru was giving a dirty look to his subordinate and glared at Choji as if it were his fault this whole situation was escalating.

« Don't mind him Yurito, I’m pretty sure it isn't a report he is writing but a letter to his girlfriend »

« Girlfriend ?! I didn't know senpai was in a committed relationship ! Who is the lucky lady ? »

The other two men just looked at him for a second before the earlier conversation really started to sink in. He let out a loud noise of surprise, nearly making him fall from his chair.

« The Princess of Suna ! Temari of the Sand ! One of the strongest Junin in Suna ! How did you manage that Senpai ? » He held a look of admiration for the man sitting across from him.

Shikamaru felt more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed by, he wasn't ashamed of his relationship but he didn't want to bring it up his personal life at work. He really shouldn't have waited the last minute to write back to her.... That's what he got for having been lazy.

As Choji was explaining to his subordinate, Shikamaru started to stare out the window.

Watching clouds had always helped him relax in the past. Oh, how he loved the clouds, he had longed to be a cloud, he loved the shapes and movement they would do in the sky.  
It was all thanks to the wind, be it gentle or strong the wind would always shape the clouds, making watching them even more pleasing. He smiled, the wind always made him think of her, she might be the most problematic woman he knows, and she might not always be gentle. But to him it didn't change the way he viewed her, so strong willed, so honest and so free. Her beauty being as impressive as her strength.

He had known her for years now, fought her, worked with her and now dated her. He knew her so well, yet she would always surprise him, in her soften that she hid so well, in those big beautiful smiles of her. Those smiles would always make his heart skip a beat and his breath would get caught in his throat. She had bewitched him, and he was willing to do anything to keep her at his side always.

When that thought crossed his mind he got caught by surprise, was it that the reason he couldn't write that damn letter, because he couldn't put into words what he was feeling. He shouldn't be writing those thoughts down, those should be said out loud. Afterall, it wouldn't be very manly to propose to someone with just a simple letter.


End file.
